luz y obscuridad
by BMMG
Summary: Anakin esta apunto de caer hacia el abismo, se debate en una lucha interna entre la luz y la obscuridad,¿ podrá el amor y la amistad determinar el futuro de la galaxia?
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que publico y quisiera que me brindaran sus opiniones. Como saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y no pretendo criticar ni modificar el gran trabajo de su creador George Lucas, a quien admiro profundamente; en lo personal Star Wars es un saga que me cautiva y quisiera que mi primer escrito sea sobre ella. El principio de mi historia comienza con la caída de Anakin Skywalker a la orden Sith, por lo que la primera parte es muy parecida al final del episodio III. Espero que les guste y bienvenidos a mi historia

Capítulo 1

El cielo estaba teñido de un aura rojiza, como salpicado de la sangre que hasta ese momento se había derramado, la opresión de la muerte y la guerra se cernía en el ambiente filtrándose por doquier, hubiese sido una vista hermosa desde el apartamento senatorial de Padme Amidala de no ser por la analogía que esta imagen le traía a la mente. Seguramente debería estar haciendo cosas más importantes que estar observando el paisaje, debería concentrar su mente en los asuntos del senado, pero sus pensamientos no cooperaban con esa tarea, sino que se encontraban en otra parte, a kilómetros de distancia dentro de una caza que se disponía llegar a Mustafar.

Se sentía muy contrariada, la angustia que se había instalado en su pecho luego de ese último encuentro la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios, el recuerdo de sus ojos y el estado en el que se encontraba la atormentaba una y otra vez. Anakin había estado muy tenso, alterado, había ocurrido algo, algo muy malo, y él se lo estaba ocultando estaba segura de ello…

"Ahora todo estará bien he encontrado la forma de salvarte… de salvarlos a ambos"… le dijo acariciando su ya visible vientre abultado, pero la seguridad de sus palabras no terminaba de encajar con la expresión de su mirada tan nublada, tan llena de tormento, pero con una determinación feroz.

Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo, algo que tendría consecuencias devastadoras. No podía dejar de pensar que la visión de su esposo en ese estado, traía a ella una lejana sensación de dejabú, solo lo había visto así en una ocasión, y en esa ocasión Anakin había acabado con un pueblo entero de areneros al haber fallado en controlar su ira. Se encontraba de pie frente al cristal de su balcón a merced de la incertidumbre, cundo decidió que no podía más con la angustia y se dispuso a ir a donde su esposo.

Apenas había tomado su capa de viaje cuando alguien llamo al elevador; frustrada por su repentina interrupción decidió ignorar a quien fuera que fuese, sin mebargo el sistema de seguridad le revelo el paradero de su visitante, era Obi-Wan kenobi.

Todo su instinto le decía que le ignorara, que siguiera su camino. Pero la parte racional, la que hacia acto de presencia en si identidad como senadora la detuvo, quizá Obiwan consiguiera calmar la incertidumbre que abrazaba su alma, por lo que no espero más y lo dejo entrar.

Maestro kenobi, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

¿Padme, Anakin estuvo aquí?, ¿sabes a dónde fue? – Obiwan cuestiono a la senadora en un tono apresurado, angustiado. Padme lo notaba desesperado y se dio cuenta que definitivamente el maestro jedi no había llegado para calmarla.

El estado del maestro la dejo pasmada, estaba más segura que nunca de que algo horrible sucedía y sintió con mayor intensidad la necesidad de encontrar a Anakin. A obi-wan no le pasó desapercibido ese momento de shok, podía notar su propia angustia reflejada en el semblante de la senadora, su padawan había estado ahí, sentía a través de la fuerza el departamento impregnado de su presencia y los ojos de Padme ocultaban el secreto que el buscaba con tanta urgencia…

Padme escúchame, si sabes algo de él, si sabes en donde se encuentra, debes decírmelo… tienes que entenderlo… tienes que saber que él ha cambiado, no es el mismo de siempre, el… -

Obi-wan perdió el hilo de sus palabras cuando comprendió lo que iba a revelar, una verdad irrefutable, una verdad que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender se haría más real cuando la dijera frente a Padme Amidala, un hecho que hizo que le flaquearan las piernas, por lo que se sentó en uno de los sofás y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

La ansiedad de Padme aumento a niveles que ya no podía soportar, necesitaba saber, necesitaba que el maestro jedi continuara, entonces lo escuchó…

El acabó con todos… el los mató a todos sin piedad, a los maestros, el consejo entero estaba ahí… incluso a los padawans… eran solo niños y él les arrebato la vida, no quedó nadie…-

Padme escuchó a Obi-wan de una manera lejana, de forma irreal, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, no podía ser cierto, se negaba rotundamente a creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. ¿Qué era lo que estaba moviendo a aquel jedi todas esas cosas horribles de su marido? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de hablar de esa manera? él era su maestro, su hermano, la persona que más lo conocía a parte de ella misma, y ella sabía que Anakin Skywalker jamás se atrevería a cometer semejantes atrocidades, esto solo podía ser un mal entendido… y sin embargo no podía dejar de notar la veracidad en los ojos de Obiwan, ni dejar de escuchar una voz en su interior que le gritaba que todo aquello era cierto. Comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso; Obiwan alcanzo a tomarla antes de que se desvaneciera y le ayudo a sentarse.

¿Cómo había llegado su vida a este momento?, ¿Qué había motivado a sus esposo a cometer aquellos horribles crímenes?, Anakin era un caballero jedi, y un jedi no podría jamás haber cometido tantas atrocidades, no a menos que… las defensas de Padme por mantenerse firme se derrumbaron y sucumbió al llanto., entonces Obiwan comprendió que al fin ella había entendido lo que sucedía.

Él ha abrazado el lado obscuro – dijo por fin, esclareciendo, haciendo más real lo que ella ya había adivinado.

Sin embargo aún quedaba un resquicio de esperanza, y Padme se aferraría e eso aunque todo indicara que no debía hacerlo, porque si había algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que su esposo regresara, estaba segura de que aquella seria una terea que solo ella podría llevar a cabo.

Padme si sabes en donde esta debes decírmelo, él es ahora muy peligroso, para el mismo y para la galaxia –

Intentaba razonar con ella porque algo le decía que sabía exactamente a donde había ido su recién perdido padawan, le había contado todo para hacerla entrar en razón y sin embargo notaba en su mirada algo más que desesperación, también estaba cargada de añoranza, esperanza, determinación y … amor?

\- No sé en donde está Obiwan, lo siento – dijo padme con total seguridad.

\- y si lo supieras no me lo dirías… ¿cierto?- el comentario estaba cargado con un trasfondo diferente, Padme palideció… "lo sabe" pensó.

\- Anakin es el padre no es cierto? - preguntó Obiwan posando su mirada en el abultado vientre de la embarazada. La sorpresa en el rostro de Padme fue suficiente para confirmar lo que él ya tenía tiempo sospechando, y supo que si Anakin había sucumbido a lado oscuro, esa relación había sido determinante para su caída. – Mantente a salvo – hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio del apartamento sin decir una palabra más.

.

Obiwan salio al parkin de los departamentos del senado con la mente saturada de toda la información que la senadora Amidala le había proporcionado sin necesidad de mantener una conversación profunda. Siempre había estado al tanto de los sentimientos de Anakin hacia ella, pero había querido creer erróneamente que Padme se mantendría al margen y que ambos serian sensatos; se había autoimpuesto una falsa realidad en la que su padawan había asumido estos sentimientos como un reto que había logrado superar en su propósito de convertirse en jedi. Pero ahora sabía que se había cegado, porque algo en su instinto del que siempre había sido inseguro, le había dicho lo contrario, sin embargo Anakin jamás se había molestado en negar cualquier romance, pero si se lo había ocultado, y ésta ya era una característica no propia de un jedi, o al menos una más en la lista de síntomas que el impaciente padawan ya venía presentando.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ó ¿realmente no lo había notado?, "no" se dijo con tristeza, siempre lo había sabido, pero el orgullo que sentía por su padawan lo había hecho aferrarse más a la idea de que él era el elegido, y más aún era su mejor amigo, amaba a Anakin como a un hermano, y sabía que Padme lo hacía feliz cuando nada más podía lograrlo; él mismo había dejado que aquella relación aflorara en un mundo en el que no sería aceptada, con tal de mantener en paz el corazón de su indomable compañero.

Entonces la culpabilidad le hizo comprender que el lazo que había forjado hacia su alumno era tan responsable como el que tenía con Padme, de que el joven hubiera llegado tan lejos; él lo sabía pero decidió ignorarlo, sólo él era culpable. Sin embargo Anakin había tomado sus propias decisiones y eso era algo sobre lo que Obiwan no podía tomar responsabilidad.

Caminaba hacia el lugar en donde había aterrizado su caza, pensando en cómo podría encontrar a Anakin, con el temor de llegar demasiado tarde a lo que sea que se disponía hacer. Estaba por abordar su nave cuando por algún reflejo volvió la vista hacia el parking privado de Padme, entonces tuvo una súbita iluminación, Padme amaba a Anakin tanto como el a ella y si Obiwan sentía en su ser la necesidad de encontrar a su aprendiz más para auxiliarlo que para juzgar sus actos por terribles que estos fueran, ella debía sentir exactamente los mismo en la misma o mayor intensidad, solo que ella si sabia en donde encontrarlo, estaba seguro de ello, por lo que se apresuró a llevar a cabo su plan.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba oculto en la nave de Naboo, esperando a que su dueña se pusiera en marcha.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos! tarde mucho en actualizar, porque aun no decido bien que giro tendrá mi historia. Agradezco enormemente a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero no decepcionarlos! si tienen alguna sugerencia sera sinceramente bienvenida. Les recuerdo que es la primera vez que escribo así que soy nueva en esto.

Como lo habrán notado esta primera parte la estoy haciendo de una manera que explique el verdadero sentir de los personajes en el momento mas épico de la historia, por tal los sucesos siguen siendo algo parecidos, a la historia original, pero mas adelante los acontecimientos seguirán un rumbo diferente :) Feliz año por cierto! :) les dejo el segundo cap de mi historia espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capitulo 2**

Se encontraba de pie en medio de una devastada torre de control, rodeado de los cuerpos inertes de los dirigentes de la federación de comercio. Le

sorprendía la simplicidad del acto que acababa de cometer, había sido demasiado sencillo, casi podía encontrarle el lado cómico. Esas basuras corruptas,

jamas lo habrían esperado, lo habían recibido como a un rey, ni siquiera habían presentado resistencia, por inútil que esta hubiese sido.

Seguía inquietándose por la facilidad con la que sus emociones podían nublar su mente, borrando cualquier indicio de incertidumbre o culpa, ellos no eran

merecedores de nada de eso, salvo de convertirse en victimas de su ira.

El dragón que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido encadenado en los confines de su corazón ahora por fin extendía sus alas y quemaba todo a su

paso, reduciendo en cenizas al jedi de su interior, que aun en ese momento seguía luchando por no morir, trayendo a su mente los desesperados gritos

de los pequeños padawan a los que había asesinado en el templo.

Y en ese momento, sólo entre los cadáveres a los que les acababa de arrebatar la vida, lloró...

Lloró por la inminente muerte de Anakin Skywalker, lloro por la muerte de los padawan y lloró porque todo aquello era sacrificable.

Era capaz de eso y de mas, sacrificaría a todos los Jedi del universo de ser necesario, a la galaxia completa, a él mismo, a su alma... todo por tal de

mantenerla a ella con vida... Padme; cualquier atrocidad cobraba sentido al recordar las terribles pesadillas en la cuales ella gritaba su nombre llena de

dolor y desesperación.

Todos esos horribles actos eran una negociación, que pese a que en su interior el jedi seguía luchando por mantenerse, sabia que al final terminaría

sucumbiendo, y de buen gusto aceptaría este precio; abrazaría a la obscuridad y la convertiría en su amante sin con ello la muerte se retractaba y

perdonaba a su esposa, se convertiría en su aliado y su mejor vasallo, le ofrecería las muertes que fueran necesarias a cambio de la vida de ella.

Sin embargo el lado obscuro era avaricioso podía sentirlo, en cada momento sus ansias de poder y sed de sangre crecían mas y mas; pero el poder era

una grandeza a la cual ningún Caballero Jedi podía aspirar, aunque por otro lado el ya estaba abandonando ese credo, los mismos Jedi, su supuesta

"familia" se habían encargado de alejarlo de ese sendero. Ellos decidieron su destino y también el de Anakin, cuando limitaron sus recursos para salvar la

vida de Padme, cuando decidieron que él no era digno de confianza, pero si se sintieron capaces de pedir favores a cambio del insulto.

El Dragón del miedo se había erguido desesperado, rugiendo con ira al sentirse impotente; orillandolo a alzarse en busca de un camino que le permitiera

proteger a la razón de su existencia. Luego la obscuridad se había presentado indulgente y gentil, se había acercado lenta y apacible, ofreciéndole una

alternativa inigualable, una alternativa a la cual se aferraría hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

..." No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, aunque quieras hacerlo" le había dicho Obiwan en alguno de sus interminables sermones, quizá fuera cierto,

quizás Anakin no podría lograrlo, jamas podría hacerle frente a sus miedos, porque no era ese el trabajo de un Jedi; un Jedi debía desasirse de emociones

tan mundanas como esas, no debía mantener apegos que le originaran conflictos como aquel; esa era la forma de comportarse de un Jedi ejemplar, un

comportamiento digno de su antiguo maestro Obiwan Kenobi; pero Anakin no era como el, no era un Jedi ejemplar y jamas lo sería, porque la mas

esencial de las normas de la orden, era también la única que no podía cumplir; porque tener que desapegarse de lo que mas amaba, era en si una

sentencia de muerte para el, jamas podría vivir sin Padme.

Era cierto que Anakin el Jedi, con limites, lleno de restricciones, nunca podría dar solución a su problema, pero Darth Vader el Sith claro que lo haría, no

se detendría ante nada porque el no tenía limites.

Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos sumergiéndose en la rabia y el autoalago, cuando el holo transmisor recibió una señal, debía tratarse de su nuevo maestro.

\- ¿Darth Vader estas ahí?

\- Aquí estoy maestro, he cumplido con tus ordenes

\- Perfecto, los has hecho muy bien mi joven aprendiz, ¿puedes sentir el poder del lado oscuro creciendo en ti?

\- Así es mi maestro

\- con el tiempo lograras controlar ese poder, para tus propios fines - ... ¿tiempo? eso era lo que menos tenía, su maestro lo estaba subestimando.

\- gracias maestro - ... pero eso sera mas pronto de lo que te imaginas.

\- nuestros planes están saliendo tal y como los tenia previstos, nuestro amigo Kenobi se ha encargado de destruir a Grievous, asi que no tenemos que

preocuparnos mas por el, sin embargo me han informado que escapó del ataque de los clones - ... entonces supongo que no todo a salido de acuerdo

a sus planes...

\- ¿Que es lo que mandas maestro?

\- Por lo pronto te quedaras en Mustafar, este imprevisto no lo había contemplado, pero algo me dice que Kenobi no tardara en encontrarte, pues ahora

sabe que Skywalker ha sido destruido, se cauteloso aprendiz- ... otra vez la misma historia... quédate en donde estas... se cauteloso...la actitud de su

maestro comenzaba a parecerse bastante a la del consejo Jedi.

\- Así lo haré maestro

Darth Sidious oculto en la penumbra de su capa, inclino breve mente la cabeza en señal de despedida con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que

estaba importunando a su nuevo alumno, pero su impaciencia solo era un rasgo que aceleraría su caída a lado oscuro.

Una vez terminada la transmisión, Vader sintió como la exasperación y la ira se apoderaban de el, estaba harto de seguir ordenes, Obiwan había

escapado del ataque, eso era algo que el si que había previsto, unos clones no bastarían para acabar con su antiguo maestro y algo le decía que tampoco

sería suficiente para acabar con Yoda, aunque los clones tuvieran la ventaja de la sorpresa; su maestro subestimaba a los Jedi al igual que seguía

subestimandolo a el, pero no tendría que soportarlo por mucho tiempo, se desharía de el apenas obtuviera lo que necesitaba, al igual que de Obiwan, no

permitiría que nadie mas se interpusiera en sus planes.

Entonces la torre de control recibió la señal de una nave con intención de aterrizar...- demasiado rápido - pensó. Obiwan debía tener muchas ganas de

morir. sin embargo la familiaridad de la nave hizo callar estos pensamientos al instante y el feroz dragón se enrosco convirtiendose en la bestia mas

dócil, era la nave de Padme. ¿que demonios estaba haciendo allí?. Entonces recordó que se encontraba rodeado de aquellos asquerosos cadáveres y

pensó que aquello no le agradaría a su esposa, por lo que salio a recibirla.

Iba bajando las escaleras hacia la pista de aterrizaje, cuando se abrieron las compuertas de la nave de Naboo, la rampa no había tocado el suelo, cuando

Padme ya corría a refugiarse entre sus brazos. El la estrecho contra su pecho, aspiro el dulce aroma que despedían sus rizos y por un breve y último

instante el mundo volvió a ser perfecto.

\- Padme pero que estas haciendo aquí, te pedí que esperaras en el departamento

\- Ani... estaba muy preocupada por ti, Obiwan.. el me ha dicho muchas cosas... cosas horribles - Vader sintió de nuevo la ira cernirse sobre el, Obiwan

había estado cerca de ella nuevamente.

\- ¿que es lo que te ha dicho? - las lagrimas rodaron por las hermosas mejillas de Padme y el las atrapo entre sus dedos.

\- el me dijo que ya no eras el mismo... que habías caído en el lado obscuro y que... asesinaste a los pequeños del templo, el quería encontrarte - claro

que quiere encontrarme... - pensó Vader.

\- Obiwan sólo trata de ponerte en mi contra, ahora el y todos los Jedi son enemigos del imperio

Padme se alejo de su esposo para mirarle el rostro; superficialmente parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero había algo diferente en su mirada, algo que

no terminaba de encajar. No se había molestado en negar ninguna de las acusaciones de Obiwan ..." Los Jedi son ahora enemigos del imperio" había

sido su respuesta , ya no se contaba como uno de ellos ... "¿imperio?"...

\- ¿Anakin que es lo que has hecho? - pregunto aterrada por conocer la respuesta.

\- He traído la paz a mi Imperio - respondió Vader inmutable. Entonces ella supo que todo era cierto, Obiwan tenía razón, Anakin ya no era el mismo,

todas esas cosas horribles las había cometido. Pero ¿por que? . ¿que habia sucedido?, ¿que era lo que alejaba a su esposo de ella?, aun ahora podia

verlo, notaba una sombra extraña en sus bellas facciones.

Las manos que justo en ese momento la sostenían estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre inocente. debía apartarse, alejarse de ahí cuanto antes de

aquel monstruo que se había apoderado de su marido, ya no podía seguir a su lado y sin embargo... le amaba, le amaba demasiado, aunque todo en su

interior le decía que se alejara, su corazón no podía darse por vencido, aun si había cometido las peor atrocidades, si quedaba alguna forma de

recuperarlo, ella la encontraría.

\- Anakin, porque, ¿porque estas haciendo esto?, ¿es que intentas alejarme de ti?

\- ¿ alejarte?, Padme todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti...

\- ¿por mi? Ani de que estas hablando!... escúchame aun hay tiempo, no continúes con esta locura, aun podemos volver a ser como eramos antes,

cuando todo lo que importaba era nuestro amor.

\- ¿amor?, Padme el amor no te salvara entiendelo, mis nuevos poderes si lo harán, y las cosas jamas volverán a ser como lo eran antes, es la unica

forma...

\- No, no lo es!, Anakin escúchame, por favor ven conmigo, escapemos juntos dejemos todo atrás, este es el momento, por favor tenemos que irnos...

Por un momento la mención de aquella sugerencia, hizo que Vader retrocediera, dando paso a Anakin dentro de su lucha interna, ¿huir? ¿con Padme?,

no podía negar el anhelo que despertaba en su corazón la sola idea... huir apenas unas horas antes, habría dado lo que fuera por dejar atrás toda su

desesperación, pero había tomado una decisión, pues sabia que esa desesperación no lo abandonaría hasta que Padme estuviera totalmente segura, y

ese, era el único camino seguro que había encontrado. Si huían Padme moriría, y el moriría con ella., sin embargo el ya estaba muriendo, y Padme aun

corría peligro, huir conllevaría tener una vida de prófugos dentro del nuevo régimen imperial, y aquello disminuiría a cero las posibilidades de mantenerla

a salvo; ademas el era ahora más poderoso que nunca y la galaxia por derecho le pertenecía, había invertido en ella mas que sangre inocente... su

propio espíritu... no podía dejar todo eso atrás, entonces Vader volvió a tomar la delantera dentro de aquella lucha que ya estaba ganada.

\- Es que ya no tenemos que huir no entiendes? Ahora eh restaurado la galaxia , quienes nos perseguían ya no podrán separarnos . Quienes estén

contra el emperador están en contra del imperio, ahora ellos son los perseguidos, se han vuelto fugitivos.

\- - Anakin esto ya ni siquiera es una república, y si lo que dices es cierto entonces yo también… - " yo también soy fugitiva" pensó Padme, incapaz de

r revelar a la luz lo que había estado ocultando a su marido, sin embargo éste pareció comprenderlo a la perfección. Anakin tomo entre sus manos el

rostro de Padme…

\- - Tú estás conmigo ahora, mientras yo este aquí nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño, Padme escucha, soy más poderoso que nunca, soy más poderoso que

el canciller y pronto lo derrocare…- "después de que descubra como salvar tu vida" pensó- y gobernaremos juntos la galaxia, haremos lo que siempre

soñamos que debía ser , crearemos juntos la sociedad perfecta…

Pero Padme no veía interés alguno por la sociedad y el bien común en los ojos de Anakin, solo veía codicia, y ansias de poder, Anakin Skywalker poco a

poco se convertía en otra persona, una persona que ella desconocía, se espantó y comenzó a sentirse presa del pánico… ¿qué pasaba con su esposo?

¿Cómo lo recuperaría? , las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos por enésima vez en ese día.

\- - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ! estas tomando un camino que yo no puedo seguir, Anakin por favor escúchame ven conmigo

\- - No hagas esto! si no estás conmigo estas en mi contra – Vader comenzó a sentir esa determinación que se apoderaba de su alma, llenándola de ira,

y de pronto vio a Padme demasiado pequeña… insignificante.

\- - Anakin te amo, por favor escúchame, ven conmigo, vayámonos ahora…-

Pero entonces vio los preciosos ojos azules de Anakin tornarse completamente amarillos y por primera vez observo a la serpiente dormida, sintió temor y amenaza… sentimientos que el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella jamás había despertado en ella.

\- Mientes! – escupió Vadear, sintiendo como la emoción que sentía le nublaba los sentidos, el desconcierto y el dolor había durado solo lo suficiente

para abrir paso al odio, odio puro hacia el hombre que se asomaba por la compuerta de la nave de Naboo, ella mentía… era una mentirosa, lo había

traicionado, como se había atrevido a hacer aquello, después de todo lo que él había sacrificado por ella.

Totalmente desconcertada Padme giro su rostro para mirar en la dirección que miraba Anakin, y entonces lo comprendió, entendió a la perfección que era

lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su esposo en esos precisos momentos...

\- Anakin espera!, no es lo que estas pensando, déjame explicarte...

Pero el golpe de la traición lo abrumaba de una manera insoportable, en un arranque de ira, levanto su mano enguantada en ademan de querer

estrangularla...

\- Anakin por favor... te amo...- suplico Padme tomandose repentinamente el cuello con ambas manos, algo obstruía su traquea impidiendo que el aire

llegara a sus pulmones lastimando su garganta; todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas..."mi bebé"... penso Padme, y la urgencia por suplicar

aumento, pues no había mas que hacer... - Anakin... me haces daño...

\- Déjala ir Anakin! - grito Obiwan que miraba pasmado como su ex padawan estrangulaba a la mujer a la que amaba, definitivamente este ya no era

Anakin Skywalker. - vas a matarla déjala ir!-

...¿matarla? esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de Vader y de pronto la soltó como quien quita la mano de un objeto hirviendo. Entonces Padme vio la

imagen de la persona que le había jurado amor eterno, y calló en la inconsciencia temiendo que lo ultimo que vería serian aquellos horribles ojos

amarillos. Vader se volvió hacia Obiwan, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no había cometido lo peor.

\- Anakin déjame llevármela de aquí... se encuentra mal ... - ¿llevársela?, ¿a caso era una broma?, no, el quería apartarla de su lado, quería

arrebatarsela, había sido esa siempre su intención.

\- la has puesto en mi contra! - rugió Darth Vader

\- eso lo has hecho tu solo Anakin! - Obiwan notó que las palabras no resolverían aquel conflicto, pues los pensamientos de su antiguo aprendiz estaban

completamente contaminados por la ira y el odio, había olvidado cualquier principio jedi, sin embargo la senadora Amidala agonizaba, debía llevarla a un

centro medico lo más rápido posible, y el duelo parecía ser inevitable... - Anakin, Padme necesita ir a un hospital ...

\- Ella se queda!, a ti te dare la oportunidad de irte, no tienes que seguir siendo un Jedi, vete a meditar, eso es lo que a ti te gusta no es cierto? - Vader

se sorprendió a si mismo por brindarle esa Opción Obiwan, mas aun cuando todo su ser quería hacerlo pedazos.

\- Anakin escúchame, tal vez aun puedas cambiar, detente y recapacita - decía estas palabras esperando de corazón que pudieran hacerse realidad, sin

embargo sabía que solo servirían para proporcionarle más tiempo antes de enfrentarse a lo que venía. se acerco lentamente al cuerpo de Padme, y sin

dejar de observar a Anakin le tomó el pulso apenas _percibible_... estaba muy débil... "morirá". - ¿que es lo que has hecho... déjame sacarla de aquí antes

de que sea demasiado tarde...

\- aléjate de ella! ya te dije que se queda, no lo entiendes? ella es mía!- y sin poder contenerse un minuto mas saco su sable de luz, Obiwan

tristemente resignado hizo lo mismo ... "no me deja otra opción"

Ambos se observaron por un momento, esperando cualquier gesto del otro que indicara el inicio de la inminente batalla, una batalla que trascendeia a lo

personal, una lucha que ambos sabían, decidiría el destino del universo.


End file.
